


Online Predator

by Shiroi1062



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Eventual Happy Ending, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, NaruSasu - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Running Away, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroi1062/pseuds/Shiroi1062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is an assassin that goes maybe a little too far in avoiding his ex. His internet dating only serving to involve Suigetsu in drama he never signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was a [fic that was left incomplete ](http://naruto.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600104159) a few years ago and I was asked to continue it (mind, it only had one chapter so I don't have much of anything to work with, most of the plot ideas were discussed.)
> 
> I don't know how well this is gonna turn out but I'll do my best.
> 
> Sasuke is indeed a bottom in this. Just telling you now.

The sheets are in tatters, teeth clenched tightly around them to keep from screaming. Face down, ass up, sweat covering him in a light sheen. The cock that was slowly, agonizingly pulling out from his hole, slams back in and his jaw goes slack, a shuddering moan ringing out from his lips. 

"Could he fuck you like this?" Naruto growls out, his fingers digging into Sasuke's hips. "Could he fill you up like I do?" 

Naruto's hips still and Sasuke almost cries out in frustration, but he snaps his mouth shut. Like he'd give that pleasure to that stupid, fucking blond. Sasuke wants to turn and glare at him, but he knows the expression Naruto will be wearing. Lust-filled fury in those ocean blue, jaw set and brows furrowed in a scowl. It would unravel him. 

Instead, he presses his face deeper into the mattress, trying to push back, wanting Naruto to just keep fucking him. Those sun-kissed hands only grip him harder, keeping him in place as Naruto rolls his hips against his ass, just barely brushing over his prostate. 

"Would he know how you like to be fucked?" The whisper is harsh in his ear and Sasuke almost whines at the way it makes him tremble. Almost. "Could he make you come as hard as I make you?" Naruto knocks his thighs apart with his knees, making Sasuke's dick, wet with precum, just barely brush the mattress. Sasuke bites back a whimper. 

Drool is soaking the sheets now, the desperate need to be pounded into the bed steadily rising. Sasuke clenches around the hard flesh inside him, reveling in the way it makes Naruto's breath hitch. The victory is short lived when Naruto leans over him, his teeth grazing his neck to growl out, "I can feel how greedy your hole is for me." That tanned, warm chest leans away, the clipped command of, "fuck yourself on my cock then," dragging a moan from Sasuke. 

It’s hot, so hot and Sasuke can't tell up from down now, his own hips now moving frantically. Fuck, fuck Naruto felt so good inside him and he was loath to admit it. The way it stretched him just at the edge of painful, perfect in the way it filled him up. He's close, so fucking close that his eyes are sliding shut, mouth wide open around his stuttering gasps. 

He cries out in disappointment when Naruto fists his cock just tight enough to keep him from coming. "Did I say you could come?" This time a whine does bubble out from Sasuke's throat, his body tensing with the painful need to orgasm. "You can come when I tell you to." 

 

_Two Hours Ago_  

"What will you gentleman be having today?" 

Sasuke tuned out whatever the waiter had said, staring at him as he jotted down whatever just came out of Naruto's mouth. His gaze slid to said man, his mouth twisting into a sneer.  

God, he hated him, hated him so fucking much and he doubted the idiot even noticed. He didn't want to be here, didn't really believe in "friendly relations". All that shit about social politeness gave him a bad taste in his mouth. Who gave a fuck about what other people thought about his personal life? It wasn't their goddamn business anyway.  

Apparently, his mother didn't agree. 

So here he was. In a fancy restaurant that he didn't bother recalling the name of, across the man who founded the company he works for. Normally, that would sound like a killer (snort) opportunity, but honestly, seeing that face just made him want to kick it in. 

And he probably could. 

But the idiot would probably like it. 

He doesn't realize just how badly he was burning a hole in Naruto's head until he hears him asking him a question. For the third time.  

Sasuke plays it off as if he was ignoring him rather than spacing out and only grunts in response. 

Naruto sighs. "I said, were you going to order or do you want me to do it for you?" 

Sasuke only rolls his eyes. They both knew that Naruto would probably end up ordering for the both of them, so seeing Naruto acting as if it would turn out otherwise pissed him off. 

Playing along, Sasuke turns his attention to the man waiting beside their table and eyes him. From top to bottom. He can feel his mouth curving up just the slightest bit, his eyebrows rising in interest. My, my. Hello Mr. Waiter, why had I not looked at you before? 

Naruto clears his throat. 

Ah yes, he had been too busy sending "please die" thoughts at Naruto. Flicking his gaze between the waiter and Naruto, Sasuke wanted to grin. Instead, face blank, save for heavily lidded eyes, Sasuke turned to the waiter and purred, "Can I order  _you_?" 

Now Naruto's lips were turning down in a frown while the man standing became a light shade of pink. The waiter stuttered, nothing coming out of his mouth but strangled syllables, before Naruto clipped out, "He'll have the same." 

"U-uh yes, of course. I'll be here if you need me, your order will be out momentarily." Sasuke gives him a wink and it has him swallowing hard. "E-excuse me." 

Sasuke doesn't turn back to Naruto, already feeling his gaze burn a hole in him.  _You would think that he would know by now that I'd prefer to have some guy's dick in my ass than have dinner with him_ , Sasuke sneers to himself. The only time that dinner had gone without incident was when the both of them had been eating with Naruto's family. 

It's been two years since then and the idiot still can't take a hint. 

Finally, twirling a fork between his fingers, Sasuke glances up at Naruto and has to hold back sarcastic laugh. He looks like he's about to pop a vein. Naruto had never been very good at controlling his temper, usually resulting in Naruto storming out and venting by doing God knows what. 

Sasuke frowns. 

However, lately, it feels more like Naruto is trying to...be closer, staying and trying to rein in his anger. Sasuke hates it. He just wants Naruto to leave like he always does so that Sasuke can go find someone who doesn't make him feel like kicking their teeth out. 

Naruto looks like he's going to say something but only snaps his mouth shut, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

"Sasuke, I'm trying here, why can't you do the same?" 

This time, Sasuke does bark out a dry laugh. "Why in fuck should I do that? We're only here because my mother asked me to be." Sasuke folds his arms on the table, leaning in, expression cold. "Stop trying to fix something that was never there." 

Just as Naruto's face darkens with frustration and something else, the waiter comes back with the orders, placing them in front of the both of them. Before he can shuffle away, Sasuke grabs at his arm, pulling him down to eye level. "Let me know when you clock off." The man reddens at Sasuke's breathy words, his gaze shifting nervously to Naruto. 

The blonde is sitting back in his seat, arms crossed, face cool. Sasuke clicks his tongue and lets the man go, his touch lingering just a little too long. Naruto eyes the movement calmly before sitting up and picking up his silverware. He was beyond pissed now. Sasuke smiles. Good. 

An hour goes by and Sasuke has done little more than pick at his food. Yeah right he was going to eat something that Naruto was paying for, this wasn't a date and it never would be. 

When the waiter comes back to place the check on the table, Naruto doesn't give him a chance to speak. His clipped, "leave", having the waiter just a few paces off from an actual sprint back to the service desk. What a shame, Sasuke could have had some fun with him.  

Naruto slaps some bills on the table and stands, jerking his head at Sasuke. Sasuke scowls but stands up as well, making his way out of the restaurant behind Naruto. Unfortunately, they had taken the same car, and even worse, they were heading to the same house. 

Sasuke wanted to die, or even better, he could just remove Naruto from his life permanently. Sasuke glares at nothing in particular as the lights flash by behind the car window.  

As much as Sasuke wished the blonde dead, he wasn't an idiot. Naruto was an important figure and removing him from the picture would cause a domino effect that Sasuke would have to clean up. That was less appealing that dealing with Naruto. 

The house is dark, as usual when they cross the front door. Sasuke makes a beeline for his room but is stopped before he can take more than three steps by fingers curling tightly over his wrist. Sasuke turns back to Naruto, expression blank but his eyes betraying his mood with an angry blue. 

Sasuke narrows his eyes at him. "How many times to I have to tell you not to touch me?" 

Naruto doesn't answer, only pulling him roughly until he's slamming Sasuke against the wall, pressing his face into the plaster and twisting Sasuke's arm behind his back.  

Naruto has always been loud, especially when his anger gets the best of him, but he isn't shouting now, his voice a deadly growl and Sasuke is disgusted by how much that turns him on. "I think you like to forget that you shouldn't underestimate me Sasuke, why is that?" 

It wouldn't be hard to get himself out of Naruto's hold, but for whatever reason, Sasuke isn't moving a single muscle to buck Naruto off. Instead, he's snarling back a, "Your threats aren't shit when I know you're too soft to follow through. You're a failure as a killer and you're a failure as a hus- !" 

Sasuke bites at his lip when Naruto presses his hips against him, the press against the wall just this shy of painful. Naruto bites the shell of his ear harshly and Sasuke sucks in a sharp breath. "Seems like I'll just have to teach you over and over again until you get it." 

A few punches and broken pieces of furniture later, Naruto has Sasuke pinned beneath him, Sasuke shaking with the effort of keeping his mouth closed against the pleas that want to burst through, demanding Naruto to let his fucking dick go so he can finally,  _finally_ come. 

Naruto isn't having any of it though when he closes his fist a little tighter around Sasuke's dripping cock, the other hand bruising the flesh of his thigh as he restarts his brutal pace. Naruto is hitting his prostate over and over and just a slight change in angle makes everything  _perfect_ and Sasuke cracks, his mouth flying open to release a loud, wanton moan. 

Sasuke can feel the drool leaving his mouth to puddle into the once pristine, white sheets to leave his throat painfully dry. The slap of Naruto's hips against his ass has his head spinning, the sound of Naruto's growls making his dick throb. 

It hurts, it hurts but it's so good and like the breaking of a dam, Sasuke is screaming, "Fuck! Faster, faster, I want to come, let me come you son of a bitch! Shit it feels so good, harder, harder-!" 

The moan that gushes out is absolutely filthy when Naruto loosens his grip to stroke his cock firmly, his rhythm brutally sweet and so fucking  _good_. Sasuke's throat is raw, curses escalating as he feels his orgasm approaching, it’s close, so  _close_ , he just  _taste_ it, just a little mo- 

Naruto, sounding absolutely wrecked, murmurs, "Good boy," and Sasuke is coming hard, his back arching sharply, eyes rolling back, a scream that Sasuke barely recognizes as his, ringing around the room. 

Sasuke registers Naruto shuddering and groaning around clenched teeth behind him, his own cock giving one last weak spurt at the sound. Sasuke collapses into the mattress, feeling almost boneless, only their hushed breathing echoing around them.  

Surprisingly, Naruto doesn't say a word, only moving off the bed to make his way into the adjoining bathroom. Sasuke can feel the warmth of Naruto's come spill from his ass, he grimaces but the ache in his body prompts him to stay put. Naruto comes back with a wet towel, the cloth warm when he wipes at Sasuke's skin. Normally, Sasuke would have batted him away, but tiredness was sinking in and he let Naruto do as he pleased. 

After Naruto they have both been cleaned and the towel put away, Naruto comes to stand by the edge of the bed, hesitant. After a minute, he sighs and turns toward the door. Smart move.  

A beat later, Naruto whispers a goodnight before closing the door behind him, leaving Sasuke blissfully alone. However others viewed their relationship, both Sasuke and Naruto knew better. They didn't care for each other, there was nothing resembling a relationship between them and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way. These days, it didn't seem like Naruto agreed with that anymore and Sasuke did not want to be around to find out what it could mean. 

Slowly, Sasuke pushed the soiled sheets off the bed, content with laying bare in the warmth of the room.  

Naruto's change was disturbing and Sasuke wanted no part of it. None of this was what he had agreed to, doesn't even know why he did it in the first place. Things were going to change though, and there was nothing Naruto could do about it. 

The first thing Sasuke did when he woke up at dawn was to pack his things. This entire situation was poison. He hated Naruto with every fiber of his being and maybe now the idiot would get it through his thick skull.  

It was fucking over.

**Author's Note:**

> I cut a lot out cuz I thought it was crap. :/
> 
> Comments would be really nice just cuz I'm still unsure about this entire thing.


End file.
